Angel on Fire
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Restez éloigné de cet endroit si vous tenez à la vie. On raconte qu'on y trouve des monstres capables de retourner vos peurs les plus profondes contre vous. Ils vous détruiront." AkaOi et vague KuroShou. Univers Alternatif X-Men. Suite de We Remain, dont la lecture est vivement recommandée au préalable.


Yooo ffnet, non, ce n'est pas le chapitre 3 de ma fic kuroshou, un peu de patience 8)

Pour commencer, cet OS est une suite de **We Remain** , donc la lecture de cet OS est fortement recommandée avant celui ci, même si en soi y'a moyen de comprendre sans. C'est un X-Men AU (la base) qui a pour pairing principal l'AkaOi (Akaashi et Oikawa) le meilleur pairing, am i right et un peu de Kuroshou si vous plissez les yeux

Si vous n'êtes pas encore convertis à l'AkaOi, je vous invite à vous rapprocher de notre secte, les témoins de l'Akaoi, disponible 24 heures sur 24, en commentant "J'aime le saumon" à la fin de votre lecture.

Si vous n'êtes pas encore convertis au KuroShou, je vous invite à vous rapprocher de notre autre secte, la confrérie du KuroShou, disponible également 24 heures sur 24, en commentant "Shakyla, es tu en vie ?"

Enfin enfin, pour parler de cet OS, ça fait genre...3 mois ? Que j'ai écrit ce truc pour l'anniversaire de **Thalilitwen** , my partner in crime, et que j'avais grave la flemme de le poster. Comme 3 mois sont passés ça m'a donné assez de temps pour ne plus saturer de ce texte que j'ai dû relire 100 fois tellement il m'a pris du temps à écrire (lmao vous me croyez si je dis que je l'ai commencé en 2017 et que depuis j'ai écrit des petits bouts comme ça de temps en temps avant de finir par le terminer pour le 15 octobre ? vous devriez) et donc je l'ai relu et je l'aime assez bien, étonnament, donc voilà here you go

SPECIAL THANKS TO **SHERMA83** qui m'a relue et donné son avis(et non, oikawa n'est pas tout nu quand il sort du bureau du professeur X)

Le titre est emprunté à la chanson de Halsey dans l'album hopeless fountain kingdom, que je vous recommande (et badlands, écoutez badlands.)

je mettrais bien des paroles de chanson stylées au début mais le seul truc que j'écoute pour écrire cet AU c'est take it off de Kesha du coup bon

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

 **ANGEL ON FIRE**

* * *

Si on avait demandé à Oikawa à quand remontait sa rencontre avec Akaashi, il aurait sans doute répondu « à peu près il y a un an et demi ».

En revanche, si l'on avait posé la question à Akaashi, il n'aurait rien répondu, mais le chiffre cinq cent soixante-deux se serait de lui-même imposé à son esprit.

Cinq cent soixante-deux jours depuis que des inconscients l'avaient jeté dans une cage avec un autre mutant dans l'espoir qu'ils s'entretuent.

Cinq cent soixante-deux jours depuis qu'il n'était plus seul au monde.

* * *

Les bas-fonds de Tokyo étaient réputés comme l'endroit le plus dangereux du pays depuis l'apparition des mutants. Les autorités affirmaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient à éviter à tout prix, car le crime frappait à chaque coin de rue. Akaashi ne manquait pas de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il entendait ce genre d'avertissement. Tout mutant qui se respectait savait que cet endroit était surtout dangereux pour les humains trop curieux et les policiers. En tant que mutant, il suffisait d'être discret et de ne pas raconter sa vie au premier inconnu venu pour en ressortir indemne.

Dissimulé dans l'ombre, le regard fixé vers la table où Oikawa faisait les yeux doux à une femme au visage couvert de paillettes, Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir navré.

 ** _« On raconte qu'on y trouve des monstres capables de retourner vos peurs les plus profondes contre vous. »_**

Certaines mises en garde avaient plus de sens que d'autres, il pouvait l'admettre.

\- Oui, c'est regrettable, on m'a dit qu'ils avaient arrêté Mystique. soupirait Oikawa derrière son cocktail.

\- Ça ne vous fait pas peur, toutes ces arrestations récentes ?

Oikawa éclata d'un rire si authentique qu'il en donna des frissons à Akaashi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait la réflexion que s'il n'avait pas été télépathe, il aurait pu croire aux mensonges d'Oikawa aussi facilement que leur cible de la soirée.

\- Sûrement pas ! S'il s'est fait prendre, c'est qu'il n'était pas assez fort, c'est tout.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire enjôleur.

\- Et puis après tout, s'ils me veulent, je les attends de pied ferme.

Aux yeux de cet agent infiltré de la sécurité publique, Oikawa passait pour la proie parfaite. Cette femme s'imaginait l'avoir coincé là où il aurait tendance à baisser sa garde : personne de sensé ne se serait aventuré au fin fond de Roppongi simplement dans l'espoir de capturer Angel ou Psylocke. Selon elle, Oikawa pensait simplement s'adresser à une humaine convertie à la cause des mutants.

Hélas pour cette pauvre amatrice, ils en avaient vus des centaines d'autres – et des plus doués – et l'arme qu'elle dissimulait dans son sac à main ne la sauverait pas plus que les autres. Cette femme mourrait ce soir. Qu'importe sa famille qui l'attendait le soir, blottie sur un canapé hors de prix alors qu'elle gagnait sa vie en éliminant des mutants.

\- Mais je me demandais, Angel…Vous n'êtes pas avec Psylocke, votre partenaire de toujours ? Vous vous connaissez bien, non ? Après tout, vos exploits sont connus dans la ville entière…

Vos _exploits_. Cette humaine pensait vraiment faire parler Oikawa en faisant les louanges des meurtres qu'ils avaient commis. Akaashi n'en revenait pas de la stupidité des agents des unités anti-mutants, par moments. Son esprit s'égara un instant de sa cible principale, se laissant aller à se demander comment un mutant aussi puissant que Mystique avait pu se faire capturer par une telle bande d'imbéciles.

\- Si je connais Psylocke ? minaudait Oikawa. Oh, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment dire qu'on le connaît…

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel, car il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'être adressé à lui. Bien qu'il joue la comédie à la perfection devant la femme accoudée à sa table, il était conscient de la présence d'Akaashi à chaque seconde qui passait.

 ** _« Restez éloigné de cet endroit si vous tenez à la vie. »_**

« _Qu'il est naïf_ » pensait-elle, alors qu'Oikawa reprenait une gorgée de son verre.

« _Dans moins de cinq minutes, on est dehors. Tiens-toi prêt Kei-chan, j'en peux plus d'écouter ses conneries._ » pensait Oikawa, tout en adressant un nouveau sourire à l'agent de la sécurité publique.

Oikawa n'était ni naïf ni négligent. Jamais. Chaque information qu'il « laissait échapper » était calculée. Et même s'il avait dû se mettre en danger dans un élan de provocation, ou pour être certain qu'ils tueraient leur cible le moment venu, c'était uniquement parce qu'il savait Akaashi à l'affût du moindre mouvement de la part de leurs adversaires.

L'avantage d'avoir un télépathe pour surveiller ses arrières était de toujours avoir un coup d'avance. Ce qui pouvait être pratique, surtout lorsque la moitié des forces de police s'affairaient à les traquer.

« **_Ils vous détruiront_**. »

Alors que l'humaine suivait Oikawa droit dans leur piège, Akaashi sortit son katana de son fourreau, mais nota mentalement de ne pas la juger trop durement pour sa stupidité. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il était difficile de rester indifférent au sourire d'Angel.

* * *

Les environs avaient beau grouiller de mutants assoiffés de violence et de patrouilles infiltrées, Akaashi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir chez lui à Roppongi.

Quel genre de taré pouvait se sentir en sécurité dans un quartier où les néons des ruelles étaient les seuls témoins des meurtres qui y avaient lieu, où posséder des pouvoirs surnaturels était plus qu'une malédiction, mais un véritable mode de vie ?

Tout simplement depuis qu'il avait cessé de survivre, et qu'il trouvait ses ennemis avant que l'inverse ait lieu.

Si Akaashi avait dû peser le pour et le contre de son pouvoir de télépathe avant sa rencontre avec Oikawa, il en serait sans doute arrivé à une conclusion peu réjouissante. Malgré tous les avantages au combat qui venaient avec le fait de pouvoir lire les pensées de ses adversaires, il se serait volontiers passé de cette affreuse tendance qu'avait son pouvoir à lui échapper quand il se sentait trop bouleversé.

« Contrôle tes émotions » se répétait-il aussi souvent que c'était nécessaire.

Rester de marbre devant les émotions des autres lui était indispensable pour survivre, peu importe à quel point elles pouvaient être dévastatrices.

Son analyse perdait cependant toute objectivité chaque matin où il se réveillait à côté d'Oikawa et que chaque baiser déposé contre sa tempe le laissait entrevoir ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Ce matin-là en particulier, Akaashi n'avait rien de désagréable à ressentir.

La tête posée contre le torse d'Oikawa, Akaashi caressait distraitement les plumes de l'une de ses ailes, appréciant le silence qu'offraient les vitres de leur appartement. La pluie ruisselait contre ses parois et il était difficile de distinguer le moindre rayon de soleil tant le brouillard était épais. Le murmure de l'averse qui s'abattait contre le toit était à peine perceptible, et pour être honnête, Akaashi préférait se concentrer sur les pulsations du cœur d'Oikawa qui battait juste sous son oreille.

\- À quoi tu penses ? murmura Oikawa en caressant sa joue.

Akaashi haussa les sourcils sans bouger de là où il était confortablement installé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu souris, s'expliqua Oikawa sans se donner la peine de masquer le rire dans sa voix.

À l'issue d'un long silence durant lequel il étudia très sérieusement la question, Akaashi finit par répondre :

\- Je me disais que j'allais regretter cet appart.

Il n'était pas spécialement grand comparé à certains autres qu'ils avaient pu occuper, mais il était remarquablement bien isolé et les patrouilles restaient suffisamment loin de ce quartier pour qu'ils puissent dormir tranquilles.

Akaashi avait l'habitude de dormir bien moins longtemps que la moyenne, mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans cet appartement, il avait l'impression de largement s'être rattrapé.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Oikawa alors qu'il se relevait légèrement pour croiser le regard d'Akaashi.

\- On n'est pas obligés de partir de sitôt, on n'a vu personne de dangereux dans les environs.

Akaashi soupira en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Peut-être qu'on ne voit que ce qu'on a envie de voir.

Oikawa cherchait sans aucun doute à lui faire plaisir, mais il n'était pas prêt à risquer leur sécurité pour un lit plus confortable et un chauffage irréprochable.

\- T'as raison, soupira Oikawa. Heureusement qu'au moins un de nous deux sait être raisonnable.

Akaashi se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- On en trouvera un autre, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Chaque baiser n'était plus seulement un baiser, c'était un « bonjour », un « j'espère que t'as aussi bien dormi que moi », un « ne t'éloigne surtout pas », ou encore un « qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ».

Et à cet instant précis, Akaashi avait songé que les effets négatifs de sa télépathie n'étaient qu'un prix dérisoire à payer.

Pourtant, malgré le tournant inespéré qu'avait pris sa vie depuis sa rencontre avec Oikawa, il avait été confronté à des épreuves auxquelles rien n'aurait pu le préparer.

Akaashi avait l'habitude de la souffrance des autres. Elle était omniprésente dans le monde dans lequel il vivait, les murs en étaient lézardés, la foule la véhiculait à chaque endroit où il passait – mais il avait appris à s'en détacher. Il avait depuis bien longtemps cessé de grimacer ou de fondre en larmes à chaque fois que la peine d'un inconnu qu'il effleurait par mégarde ou qu'il devait combattre s'imposait à lui comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. Akaashi n'avait que faire de leur sort, il était bien trop occupé à tenter de survivre pour s'en préoccuper.

Et c'était exactement pour cette raison que rien ne pouvait le prémunir contre les cauchemars auxquels Oikawa devait faire face. Parce qu'il dormait toujours à ses côtés et qu'il était rare qu'ils restent éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant la nuit, Akaashi les vivait comme s'ils étaient les siens, et il lui était impossible de rester impassible face à la peine qu'il ressentait.

Certains étaient plus douloureux que les autres. Et parfois ils étaient plus forts qu'Oikawa.

Akaashi n'avait pas toujours les bons réflexes - mais il était difficile de savoir comment réagir quand on était réveillé au milieu de la nuit par des hurlements qui résonnaient dans sa tête avant même que le bruit ne le réveille complètement.

Cette nuit-là, l'expression d'Oikawa était celle de la terreur pure. Ses yeux étaient aussi écarquillés que s'il venait d'assister à la mort de son meilleur ami quelques secondes plus tôt.

Encore une fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent. La plupart des bribes de rêves qui se répercutaient sur Akaashi n'avaient rien d'intelligible. Il ne captait que les émotions – violentes – que ces songes arrachaient à Oikawa. Ce rêve-là lui était apparu plus clairement que tous les autres.

Akaashi posa une main hésitante sur son épaule, là où le tissu de son t-shirt l'empêcherait de directement lire ses pensées.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier un nom. finit-il par murmurer.

Oikawa ne répondit rien et essuya ses yeux d'un geste frénétique. Akaashi dut prendre son courage à deux mains pour continuer.

\- Je crois que c'était-

\- Arrête, Akaashi. _Ne prononce pas ce nom_ , grogna Oikawa avec une fureur mal contenue.

Akaashi l'avait toujours écouté lorsqu'il disait ne pas vouloir en parler. Mais ce soir-là, quelque chose en lui céda et décida qu'il en avait plus qu'assez. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et prononça le nom qui suffisait à déclencher une tempête.

\- Kageyama.

À ces mots il prit délicatement le poignet d'Oikawa, comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne craignait pas sa réaction – et quoi qu'il puisse avoir sur le cœur, il était prêt à l'entendre.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Akaashi, son regard abritait un brasier.

\- Tu comprends pas et tu comprendras jamais.

Akaashi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, interloqué par la colère qui émanait à la fois des paroles d'Oikawa et de ses pensées qu'il sentait pulser depuis la main qui tenait son poignet.

Il le lâcha immédiatement.

Il y avait bien longtemps que lire les pensées de qui que ce soit n'avait été aussi douloureux.

Akaashi s'était battu seul pendant des années, il avait survécu à un kidnapping, à des combats qui l'avaient laissé meurtri dans tous les sens du terme, et on l'avait traité comme un criminel bien avant qu'il n'en devienne un. Il n'avait jamais cessé de se battre, il avait toujours fait payer ceux qui s'en étaient pris à lui.

Mais rien de ce qu'il avait vécu n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'Oikawa devait supporter. Lire ses pensées pouvait lui couper le souffle comme cela pouvait lui infliger la pire des tortures.

Et cette nuit-là c'était cette dernière option qui l'emportait.

Son expression devait être équivoque, car Oikawa se prit le visage entre les mains.

\- Akaashi, je suis désolé. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Akaashi le savait. Il savait aussi que rien n'effacerait ce qu'Oikawa avait vécu et qu'il aurait toujours la cicatrice laissée par la mort de son meilleur ami gravée dans le cœur de manière indélébile.

Il savait aussi que malgré tous ses efforts pour contenir ses pouvoirs, il ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple accessoire de combat. Et s'il devait subir la même chose à chaque fois qu'Oikawa faisait un cauchemar ou que les X Men croisaient leur route, il méritait au moins de savoir ce qui s'était passé cinq ans auparavant.

Et peut-être que de cette façon il se sentirait un peu moins impuissant lorsqu'Oikawa se réveillait après des cauchemars qui n'étaient rien de plus que des souvenirs.

Du passé d'Oikawa, il n'avait qu'un amas indistinct formé de souvenirs éparpillés qu'il n'avait connus qu'en lisant involontairement ses pensées.

Il n'était sûr que de deux choses : la première, Oikawa et Iwaizumi faisaient partie des X-Men avant la mort de ce dernier. La seconde était qu'Iwaizumi était mort en protégeant l'un d'eux, et qu'Oikawa était parti principalement parce qu'il ne supportait plus la vision de ce dernier.

· Il faut que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé, murmura Akaashi. On peut pas continuer comme ça.

Oikawa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Akaashi s'approcha de lui.

· Tu dois m'en parler. Sinon je ne comprendrais jamais.

 _« Et je veux pouvoir comprendre. »_

Oikawa hocha faiblement la tête et lui offrit sa main.

Akaashi n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la saisir. Quoi qu'il soit sur le point de découvrir, cela faisait partie d'Oikawa et il _voulait_ le voir.

Akaashi avait l'habitude de cette forme de télépathie aussi intime qu'elle était dévastatrice. Il l'avait utilisée mainte et mainte fois sur des étrangers à qui il voulait simplement extorquer des informations. Il avait observé leurs vies défiler à la vitesse de la lumière, vécu leurs pires et meilleurs souvenirs avec un profond détachement.

Il savait pertinemment que ça n'aurait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à Oikawa.

Au moment où Akaashi lui prit la main, les contours de leur monde disparurent pour laisser place à un flot sans fin de souvenirs remplis de hurlements et de néons rouges.

Akaashi ne sentait quasiment plus son propre corps, comme si la seule chose qui le rattachait encore au sol était sa main fermement serrée dans celle d'Oikawa.

Lorsque le monde cessa finalement de tourner, il se trouva devant une version d'Oikawa qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de treize ans. Il se tenait au milieu d'un endroit ravagé par des flammes et si délabré qu'Akaashi n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait pu être au départ.

· C'est ma faute. Je les ai tous tués, J'ai -

Akaashi se tourna vers la silhouette qui avait parlé. Elle se détachait nettement devant le orange incandescent des flammes. Un garçon du même âge qu'Oikawa, qui fixait les flammes au bout de ses doigts d'un air aussi incrédule que terrifié.

· Ouais, mais maintenant on est libres, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi - car Akaashi n'avait plus aucun doute sur son identité - recula d'un pas.

· T'approches pas de moi. Je veux pas te brûler.

Akaashi vit Oikawa le prendre dans ses bras sans la moindre hésitation. Les flammes avaient disparu avant que le souvenir suivant ne les emporte.

Un millier d'autres souvenirs défilèrent et Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer en voyant à quel point Oikawa avait pu être heureux. Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point cela devait être horrible de tout perdre de cette façon. Lui même n'avait jamais rien eu de bien heureux à se remémorer, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne.

À côté de ce que sa vie avait pu être, l'instant présent ne devait ressembler qu'à une pâle substitution.

Akaashi hésita presque à lâcher la main d'Oikawa tant cette pensée lui était insupportable. Mais comme s'il avait senti sa réticence, Oikawa la serra plus fort dans la sienne.

Les souvenirs suivants montraient un bâtiment qui était familier à Akaashi parce qu'on l'y avait un jour traîné de mauvaise grâce et sans succès. Le Manoir de Charles Xavier, le repaire des X Men. Il vit Oikawa et Iwaizumi rencontrer d'autres mutants qui portaient les mêmes blessures, il les vit s'entraîner à leurs côtés alors que leurs liens ne faisaient que se renforcer.

Akaashi reconnut Quicksilver dans un grand nombre des souvenirs d'Oikawa et comprit qu'il n'avait pas menti le jour où ils s'étaient affrontés. Ils étaient vraiment des amis avant que tout ne s'écroule. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce moment n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Le souvenir qui suivit était enveloppé dans une nuit épaisse et remplie de regrets amers.

Oikawa avait la tête posée contre l'épaule d'Iwaizumi et la nuit était silencieuse dans le jardin du manoir des X-Men. Oikawa, en revanche, était loin d'être calme. Iwaizumi prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne pour qu'elle cesse de trembler.

· Elle a tué des centaines de mutants. C'était un monstre et personne ne la regrettera.

· Je n'ai rien ressenti en la tuant, Iwa-chan. Qu'est ce que ça fait de moi ?

Iwaizumi le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre :

· Un survivant.

Oikawa ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre son épaule. Iwaizumi caressait ses cheveux.

· T'es pas un monstre, murmura-t-il. Personne ici n'en est un.

Oikawa soupira comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

· Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, Iwa-chan. Si personne était là pour me -

Iwaizumi prit son visage entre ses mains.

· Arrête. Je n'irai nulle part.

Cette fois-ci, Oikawa l'embrassa comme s'il le croyait.

Akaashi serra la main d'Oikawa dans la sienne. Il regrettait déjà de lui infliger ce retour en arrière.

La scène qui suivit les emporta tous les deux dans une tornade de hurlements et de feu.

Le premier détail qu'Akaashi remarqua fut la poussière qui redescendait lentement vers le sol, au milieu d'un paysage jonché de débris d'immeubles.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici ? »_

· Iwa-chan, murmurait la voix d'Oikawa, depuis un endroit qu'Akaashi arrivait peine à discerner dans la brume épaisse. Iwa-chan.

Oikawa était penché sur la silhouette inerte d'Iwaizumi.

· C'est de ta faute ! hurla Oikawa dans sa direction.

La peine déchirante dans sa voix fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac à Akaashi. Il ne pouvait pas s'adresser à lui, c'était impossible - mais l'effet était le même. Le télépathe se retourna lentement pour découvrir à qui Oikawa avait hurlé ces paroles remplies de haine.

Un garçon a la chevelure bleu nuit l'observait d'un air terrifié.

· Je…

· Tu pouvais pas faire plus attention ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'on vienne te sauver ?

Akaashi préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'Oikawa aurait pu lui faire si Quicksilver n'était pas arrivé à ce moment précis.

· Oikawa, qu'est ce que tu -

Le regard de Quicksilver se posa sur le corps sans vie d'Iwaizumi. Il poussa une exclamation horrifiée, le souffle coupé.

· Oh mon dieu, il est -

· Ouais, murmura Oikawa dans un sanglot étouffé. Tu peux dire merci à Kageyama pour ça.

Toujours assis au milieu des débris, l'adolescent s'était mis à trembler. Quicksilver ignora Oikawa s'approcha immédiatement de lui.

· T'es blessé ?

· Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? Qu'il le soit ou pas, il va encore nous attirer des emmerdes !

Quicksilver se retourna lentement vers Oikawa de sorte à se placer entre lui et Kageyama.

· Oikawa, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens, mais ferme ta gueule. Tu crois vraiment qu'il a demandé à ce que ça arrive ? Tu crois pas qu'il est aussi dévasté que toi ?

· Je m'en contrefous, hurla Oikawa, regarde le résultat ! Les unités anti mutants le veulent ? Eh bah pourquoi on le leur donne pas ? Peut-être que comme ça on arrêtera de se faire massacrer tout ça pour le protéger.

Comprenant enfin qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner Oikawa, Quicksilver lui jeta un regard à fois dégoûté et empli de peine avant de prendre Kageyama dans ses bras et de disparaître.

· Je t'envoie la navette de secours.

Oikawa resta un nombre incalculable de minutes prostré au milieu de ce sinistre tableau, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Une migraine vrilla les tempes d'Akaashi. C'était toujours la même chose - il pensait toujours contrôler sa télépathie jusqu'au moment où il était confronté aux émotions aussi intenses que douloureuses d'Oikawa.

Il se détestait de lui infliger ça une nouvelle fois.

Le lendemain de l'enterrement d'Iwaizumi, Akaashi vit Oikawa jeter au sol ce qui semblait être son ancienne combinaison de X-Men. En face de lui, le professeur Ukai restait impassible derrière son bureau.

· Je quitte les X-Men, cracha Oikawa. Je quitte cet institut et je vous quitte tous. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous.

Debout derrière lui, Cyclope et un homme à la chevelure étincelante qu'Akaashi savait être Storm le suivirent du regard avec désapprobation, mais ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot.

· Je ne peux pas te forcer à rester, Oikawa. Mais si tu décides de revenir, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

À partir de ce jour-là, Oikawa sembla vivre une vie similaire à celle d'Akaashi. Traquer les tueurs de mutants sans se donner la peine de leur laisser la vie sauve, fuir les autorités - survivre.

Les souvenirs défilèrent rapidement jusqu'au jour de la capture d'Oikawa par les organisateurs de ces immondes combats de mutants. Il se vit à travers les yeux d'Oikawa – un autre adversaire qu'il n'avait aucune envie de combattre, mais qu'il tuerait si c'était le prix à payer pour rester en vie. Puis quelque chose avait changé. Il l'avait reconnu, s'était souvenu de ce qu'il avait lu sur lui dans les dossiers des X-Men.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Oikawa s'était rendu compte que les choses n'étaient pas obligées de se passer de cette façon.

Akaashi revit un par un chacun des moments qui les avaient menés à ce matin où Oikawa l'avait embrassé après l'avoir laissé lire ses pensées.

Et aussi simplement qu'il l'avait saisie, Oikawa lâcha sa main.

Akaashi se retrouva à nouveau dans leur chambre, où la seule lumière était diffusée par les réverbères de la rue en contrebas, qui lançaient des ombres sur tous les murs de la pièce. Le regard d'Oikawa était empli de tant de peine lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui que le seul réflexe d'Akaashi fut de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, murmura Oikawa, le fantôme d'un sanglot dans la voix.

Akaashi le serra contre lui sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, incapable de lui promettre le contraire et trop bouleversé pour lui assurer qu'il le comprenait.

* * *

Akaashi passa les jours suivants dans un brouillard aussi dense que celui qui se levait sur Roppongi au cœur de l'hiver.

Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qui le suffoquait tant depuis qu'il avait lu les pensées d'Oikawa. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur dans tous les sens possibles du terme. Il avait fait exactement ce qu'Akaashi lui avait demandé.

Et pourtant à chaque fois qu'il voyait Oikawa sourire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il l'avait vu mille fois plus heureux dans les souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec les X-Men.

À quel point était-ce pathétique de se dire que les moments les plus merveilleux de la vie d'Akaashi avaient trouvé leur commencement là où ceux d'Oikawa s'étaient achevés ? Comment Oikawa pouvait-il le supporter ?

 _« Il n'y arrive pas, justement. C'est bien pour ça qu'il fait autant de cauchemars. »_

Lorsqu'Akaashi parvint à cette épouvantable conclusion, il s'aperçut un instant trop tard qu'Oikawa l'avait interpellé plusieurs fois, sans succès.

L'air soucieux, il traversa le salon de leur appartement pour prendre le visage d'Akaashi entre ses mains.

\- Tout va bien ?

Akaashi lutta contre l'envie d'éclater d'un rire totalement dénué de joie. Il fit de son mieux pour conserver un air neutre.

\- Oui. C'est rien, je réfléchissais.

Oikawa n'y crut pas une seule seconde.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et redis-moi ça.

Akaashi affronta son regard. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il devrait apprendre à l'accepter – Oikawa ne méritait pas de subir ses états d'âme.

\- Ça va, je te dis.

Oikawa croisa les bras et un soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres.

\- C'est à cause de ce que t'as vu l'autre soir ?

 _« Non_ , songea Akaashi. _J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte bien plus tôt_. »

Akaashi ne répondit rien.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Oikawa pour savoir à quel point il était en colère.

\- Tu trouves pas ça un peu injuste ? Que tu puisses lire mes pensées, mais que peu importe le nombre de fois où j'essaie, j'arrive jamais à comprendre ce qui te passe par la tête ?

« _S'il y avait quoi que ce soit de juste à propos des vies des mutants, ça se saurait_ », pensa amèrement Akaashi.

\- Crois-moi, je préférerais que ça ne soit pas le cas.

\- C'est toi m'a demandé de te montrer ce qui s'était passé. C'est quoi le problème ? Toi aussi, tu vas me traiter de monstre ?

Akaashi n'avait que faire de ce qu'Oikawa avait pu faire dans son adolescence. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne leur laissait que rarement le choix. S'il avait dû assassiner un millier d'humains pour survivre, il n'aurait pas posé un regard différent sur lui.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je te jugerai pour ça ?

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? s'écria Oikawa, visiblement à bout de nerfs. Tu dis jamais rien. Qu'est-ce que je sais vraiment sur toi, au fond ?

Akaashi ressentit cette question comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Les propos qu'Oikawa avait tenus en face de l'humaine qu'ils avaient tuée quelques jours plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment dire qu'on connaît Pyslocke ? »

\- Il t'aurait suffi de me poser la question.

 _« À propos de mon passé, de ce que j'ai perdu, de qui j'ai tué et pourquoi je l'ai fait. »_

Peut-être qu'il avait été assez stupide pour penser que ça ne comptait pas.

\- Est-ce que t'as perdu quelqu'un, toi aussi ?

Le regard d'Akaashi était glacial lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Non. Parce que je n'ai jamais eu personne à perdre, de toute façon.

 _« Jusqu'à maintenant. »_

\- Et peut-être que les choses auraient dû rester comme elles étaient.

Oikawa secoua la tête, le regret parfaitement lisible dans ses yeux.

\- Akaashi...

Ce dernier ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se sentait comme pris au piège, tout d'un coup.

\- Laisse tomber.

La douleur lancinante d'une migraine lui fit plisser les yeux.

Akaashi ramassa son katana devant la porte et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Oikawa était plus rapide que lui - il aurait facilement pu le suivre. Il n'en fit rien.

Psylocke disparut en songeant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir la faiblesse de s'ouvrir à qui que ce soit.

* * *

Akaashi passa l'entièreté de la première nuit sur le toit d'un immeuble, si furieux qu'il se trouva incapable de ressentir la moindre fatigue. Il regarda le soleil se lever au-dessus des tours scintillantes de Tokyo sans y trouver quoi que ce soit d'appréciable.

Et maintenant ? finit-il par se demander, alors que le froid l'engourdissait.

Il ne pouvait pas rester assis là à ne rien faire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Une chose restait sûre : la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de revoir Oikawa. Il passa donc la journée à errer dans Tokyo en évitant méticuleusement tous les endroits où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre, sans même avoir une destination particulière en tête. Il était parti sans son téléphone, mais après avoir passé des années à survivre seul dans les rues de Tokyo, il n'en avait nul besoin.

En fin d'après midi, il se décida enfin à chercher un endroit où dormir, car il était hors de question de rentrer chez lui. Il songea avec amertume qu'il n'avait jamais considéré un endroit comme son « chez lui » avant de rencontrer Oikawa. Y remettrait-il un jour les pieds ?

Les chances étaient minces. Il avait plus ou moins dit à Oikawa d'aller au diable et même s'il l'avait regretté…À quoi bon ? À quoi bon rester avec quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais le comprendre ni faire abstraction de ses pouvoirs ? Les gens détestaient les télépathes et ne se demandaient jamais s'ils avaient même envie de lire les pensées des gens ou non. Les choses avaient toujours fonctionné de cette façon et Akaashi avait été stupide de penser qu'elles seraient différentes avec Oikawa.

À quoi avait-il pensé ? Qu'être avec lui le rendrait moins monstrueux ? Qu'il cesserait de craindre l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait de lui-même ?

Et dire qu'il s'était senti si _heureux_ pendant ces cinq cent soixante-deux jours. Il aurait dû le voir venir, il aurait dû être capable d'anticiper qu'il se retrouverait une fois de plus à la case départ.

Seul au monde et plus furieux que jamais.

Il pouvait blâmer ses pouvoirs pour tout ce qui avait gâché sa vie depuis le début. Mais _ça_ , ce sentiment de détresse insupportable, il se l'était infligé lui-même.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa dispute avec Oikawa le soir où Akaashi songea à quitter Tokyo pour ne jamais revenir. Il était fatigué de déménager tous les trois jours parce que tous les appartements dans lesquels il finissait lui paraissaient trop grands et trop vides, si bien que même passer des soldats d'unités anti-mutants à tabac ne faisait pas disparaître le vide insupportable qu'il ressentait.

Après tout ce temps avec Oikawa, la solitude l'atteignait plus encore que ce qu'il avait pu craindre. Ce qui lui manquait n'était pas seulement la chaleur d'une étreinte ni la présence d'un allié pour surveiller ses arrières lorsqu'il combattait. _Oikawa_ lui manquait, tout comme la façon dont ses paroles avaient le don de remplir les pièces vides et sans âme dans lesquelles ils trouvaient refuge.

Akaashi serra le poing et le regarda s'enflammer d'une lueur violette. Un énième soupir lui échappa.

À l'aube du quinzième jour, il se demanda vaguement si sa présence manquait à Oikawa.

* * *

Akaashi détectait généralement qu'on l'épiait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Toute intention visant à lui nuire ressortait toujours plus nettement sur le flux habituel des pensées de la foule.

Quicksilver parvint pourtant à faire exception à la règle.

\- Psylocke ?

Lorsqu'il aperçut le X-Men à la chevelure argentée, perché sur le rebord du toit depuis lequel Akaashi contemplait la ville, ce dernier sursauta. Il se releva immédiatement et toisa Quicksliver d'un regard mauvais.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Quicksilver leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Juste te parler.

Akaashi le jaugea d'un air méfiant et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur mauve alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sonder son esprit.

\- Eh ! Non, mais laisse-moi parler, c'est pas très poli de lire les pensées des gens sans leur demander leur avis.

Akaashi soupira longuement.

\- Parle.

\- Oikawa est venu me voir.

Psylocke se figea. Oikawa qui haïssait les X-Men, qui n'avait eu de cesse de fuir son passé durant l'entièreté du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, _cet_ Oikawa était allé voir Quicksilver ?

Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Akaashi ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les environs. Si Quicksilver avait amené de la compagnie, il devait se tenir prêt à s'enfuir. Pourtant, malgré une analyse complète du cerveau de tous les esprits qu'il pouvait atteindre de là où il se trouvait, aucun d'entre eux n'avait les pensées tournées vers lui.

\- Hé, tu m'écoutes ? l'interpella Quicksilver.

\- Épargne-moi tes conneries, aboya Akaashi. Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler qu'Oikawa est venu te voir toi ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Bokuto. Et oui, c'est la vérité.

Akaashi n'avait aucune intention de l'appeler Bokuto - ni de l'appeler tout court.

\- Écoute, il m'en a pas dit beaucoup, mais apparemment vous vous êtes disputés ? Et il te cherche partout mais il n'a aucune idée de là où tu peux être.

Akaashi serra la poignée de son katana si fort que les jointures de sa main en blanchirent.

\- Je te jure que si tu me mens…

Il le _tuerait_.

\- Écoute, t'as qu'à lire mes pensées, capitula Bokuto. Je sais même pas pourquoi je rend ce service à Oikawa, vraiment…

Akaashi fit un pas vers lui d'un air méfiant. Pour une raison qui lui échappait il n'arrivait pas à atteindre ses pensées depuis la où il se tenait.

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais lire dans les pensées à distance ?

\- Ferme-la, rétorqua aimablement Akaashi.

Il préféra ne pas répondre à sa question et il posa sa main sur celle de Bokuto.

En sondant son esprit, le cœur d'Akaashi manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut Oikawa.

\- _Je viendrais pas te voir si c'était pas important. J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose._

\- _Et pourquoi je devrais t'aider ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié vous n'aviez aucun scrupule à tuer des humains !_

\- _Si tu considères les gens qui expérimentent et traquent les mutants comme des humains eh bien oui. J'ai du mal à avoir pitié de ces gens-là. Mais j'avais oublié que t'étais de leur côté._

\- _Mais non, c'est pas ça du tout !_

\- _Alors aide-moi !_

Akaashi lâcha la main de Bokuto, hébété par ce qu'il venait de voir. Oikawa s'inquiétait pour lui ? Avait-il seulement idée du nombre de gens qui avaient essayé de le tuer par le passé, sans succès ?

 _« Peut être bien que oui, et que c'est justement ce qui l'inquiète. »_

\- Où est-il ? finit par demander Akaashi.

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Chez vous, j'imagine.

\- Ça m'aide pas beaucoup, marmonna Akaashi. On reste jamais bien longtemps au même endroit. Et ça fait deux semaines que je l'ai pas vu.

\- Et t'as pas un téléphone ?

\- J'ai laissé le mien à notre dernier appartement.

Ce fut au tour de Bokuto de soupirer.

\- Eh bah emprunte le mien et réglez cette affaire !

Akaashi prit le téléphone que Bokuto lui tendait avec une anxiété mal dissimulée. Il entra le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et constata qu'il était déjà enregistré. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Qu'Oikawa ait pris la peine de donner son numéro à Bokuto le laissait perplexe, mais ça ne le regardait pas vraiment. Encore moins maintenant. Un frisson de panique le parcourut alors qu'il pressait la touche appel. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ?

\- Oui, Bokuto ? J'espère que tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu sais où il est.

Akaashi inspira longuement avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

\- Oikawa, c'est m-

La ligne se coupa brutalement, laissant place à un bip sonore puis a une voix enregistrée lui indiquant que son correspondant ne pouvait pas être joint pour l'instant.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda Bokuto.

\- Je le rappelle, la ligne à été interrompue.

Akaashi tenta deux puis trois fois de le rappeler, sans succès.

\- Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Tu crois qu'il a pu lui arriver quelque chose ?

\- J'en sais rien, murmura Akaashi. Les unités anti mutantes sont nerveuses en ce moment. J'ai entendu que Mystique avait été capturé ?

Le visage de Bokuto s'assombrit.

\- Ouais. Il nous a causé pas mal de souci depuis la nuit des temps, mais de le savoir dans cette prison…ça me rend malade.

Akaashi tenta par tous les moyens de maîtriser la panique qui s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines.

\- Où est ce qu'il était la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus ?

\- À l'est de Tokyo, répondit Bokuto.

\- Je vois.

Sur ces mots, Akaashi tourna les talons pour se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait au pied de l'immeuble.

\- Eh, tu vas où ?

\- À ton avis ? Il faut que je retrouve Oikawa.

\- Et s'il s'est fait avoir par les unités anti mutants ? Tu vas aller le sauver tout seul ?

\- Peut être bien ! s'agaça Akaashi. J'ai pas tellement le choix, non ?

Il se figea alors que son cerveau, qui réfléchissait à cent a l'heure depuis les cinq dernières minutes, parvenait enfin à un semblant de plan.

\- Ou peut-être bien que si, s'arrêta-t-il. Désolé, Bokuto.

\- De quoi tu par-

Akaashi ne fit aucun mouvement brusque, ce qui aurait pu l'alerter - dieu savait qu'il ne serait jamais assez rapide pour surprendre Quicksilver. Au lieu de cela, il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour atteindre son esprit, et ses yeux prirent leur habituel éclat mauve.

Bokuto poussa une exclamation de surprise qui s'arrêta net alors qu'un halo violet s'épaississait autour de son visage.

\- Viens avec moi. Et n'appelle aucun de tes copains les X-Men.

Bokuto acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas.

\- Ça ne me plait pas vraiment, marmonna Akaashi, mais on doit y aller rapidement. Emmène-moi au Cerebro.

Bokuto acquiesça en lui tendant sa main. Akaashi étouffa un cri alors qu'il l'entraînait à la vitesse de la lumière à travers les rues de Tokyo, jusqu'à un endroit où il s'était juré de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds.

Le manoir des X-Men.

* * *

Lorsqu'Oikawa retrouva ses esprits, il était enchaîné à un mur. Son premier réflexe fut de déplier ses ailes, le regard meurtrier, alors qu'il scannait les environs. La cellule dans laquelle il était enfermé était sombre, et il ne distinguait rien à travers les barreaux. Il sursauta en entendant une voix l'interpeller soudainement.

\- Dis, je sais bien que t'étais dans des vapes depuis un moment et que tu dois avoir envie de t'étirer, mais l'espace est limité, et tes ailes prennent toutes la place.

Oikawa fit volte-face. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence d'une autre personne dans sa cellule.

\- Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

L'homme en face de lui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors comme tu peux le constater, on est enchaînés. Grâce à mes fabuleuses capacités de déduction, j'ai pu en conclure que nous nous trouvions dans une prison. Étonnant, je sais.

\- Épargne-moi ton sarcasme. T'es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Bientôt une semaine. Et c'est une semaine de trop.

Oikawa avait beau l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui cet homme pouvait être. Il ne ressemblait même pas à un mutant.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais.

Un sourire se peignit sur le visage de l'autre.

\- Peut-être que tu me reconnaîtras mieux comme ça.

À ces mots, la structure de sa peau changea sous les yeux ébahis d'Oikawa. Ses cheveux qui étaient verts auparavant prirent une teinte écarlate, et sa peau se couvrit d'écailles bleues. Il n'existait pas un mutant dans tout le pays qui ne connaissait pas son nom.

\- Mystique, murmura Oikawa. Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies.

Ce dernier reprit sa forme humaine et lui fit une révérence moqueuse.

\- Lui-même. Et tu es ?

Oikawa croisa les bras.

\- Angel.

\- Ça, c'est drôlement original comme nom pour un type avec des ailes.

Oikawa inspira profondément pour tenter de garder son calme.

\- Plus sérieusement, comment tu comptes sortir d'ici ?

Un rire sans joie échappa Mystique.

\- Si tu crois que j'ai pas essayé…

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Oikawa à l'entente de ces mots. Mystique, l'un des mutants les plus puissants connus des services de police, qui leur avait faussé compagnie un nombre incalculable de fois, ce Mystique ne savait pas comment sortir d'ici ?

\- On doit trouver un moyen. Je refuse de mourir ici.

\- Ils ne te tueront pas maintenant. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est faire des expériences sur nous. Et nous torturer pour le plaisir, aussi.

En examinant Mystique plus attentivement, Oikawa constata qu'on l'avait frappé au visage.

\- Désolé d'être défaitiste, mais ils viendront pour toi dans pas très longtemps. Essaie de rester en vie.

Oikawa sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il était hors de question qu'il meure ici. Pas de cette façon. Et pas sans avoir pu parler à Akaashi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te motive tant à t'échapper, au fond ? murmura Mystique après un long silence. On est tous obligés de fuir cette foutue police constamment. Parfois je me dis que ça serait plus simple si tout ça s'arrêtait.

Un soupir échappa à Oikawa. Assis contre le mur en face de Mystique, dont le visage était presque entièrement dans la pénombre, il cherchait en vain une solution pour sortir de cette cellule. Mais malgré sa rage et tout ce qui le poussait à vouloir s'échapper, Oikawa ne pouvait nier qu'il comprenait ce que Mystique avait voulu dire.

\- Je sais. C'est pareil pour nous tous. Mon meilleur ami est mort et mon…et la seule personne qu'il me reste me déteste.

\- Eh ben on est deux. marmonna Mystique. J'avais quelqu'un, moi aussi. Mais j'ai été trop con pour lui dire à quel point il comptait pour moi.

Oikawa ne répondit rien, et Daishou sembla le voir comme une invitation à continuer.

\- On passait notre temps à s'envoyer des piques, lui et moi. C'était notre truc. On savait tous les deux qu'on laisserait jamais personne d'autre faire pareil.

\- Le grand amour, commenta Oikawa.

\- J'aimerais juste pouvoir lui redire encore une fois à quel point sa coiffure est ridicule, soupira Daishou.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux dans un vain espoir de se concentrer sur l'élaboration d'une stratégie d'évasion, Oikawa pria silencieusement pour que Bokuto ait la présence d'esprit de se demander où il était. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait appelé, juste avant qu'on l'assomme.

Et il n'était pas assez optimiste pour espérer qu'Akaashi s'en soucierait.

* * *

Lorsque Bokuto et Akaashi s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du parc du manoir, ce dernier lutta contre l'envie de vomir.

\- Désolé, dit Bokuto. Les autres ont mis du temps à s'y faire.

\- Je vais bien, grogna Akaashi en s'appuyant contre le tronc d'un arbre. Maintenant tu dois me faire rentrer là dedans sans que personne ne me voie.

Il était aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, et seules certaines fenêtres étaient encore allumées. L'endroit parut aussi intimidant à Akaashi que la première fois où il y était entré.

Le professeur Ukai avait bien essayé de le convaincre, mais Akaashi savait pertinemment que cette vie n'était pas faite pour lui. Et s'il devait entrer par effraction dans une institution remplie de mutants surentraînés pour sauver Oikawa, il y était pleinement préparé.

\- Je peux te faire entrer, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu pourras utiliser le Cerebro ?

\- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Et puis Oikawa m'a dit que tous les mutants qui possèdent des facultés de télépathie sont plus ou moins capables de s'en servir.

\- C'est toi qui vois. Mais si on tombe sur le professeur, il ne va pas être content.

\- Contente-toi de m'y amener, je m'occupe du reste.

Akaashi se sentait presque mal de se servir de Bokuto de cette façon, mais peu importait. Il s'inquiétait peut-être pour rien, mais si Oikawa était bel et bien en danger, il devait le retrouver.

Quicksilver le guida le plus silencieusement possible à travers les couloirs de l'Institut. Ses murs étaient tels qu'Akaashi en avait le souvenir, tout en bois précieux et décorés de tableaux et de larges tapis. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cet endroit manquait à Oikawa, malgré toute la rancœur qu'il avait à l'égard des X-Men.

Il n'y avait pas une âme dans les couloirs, mais Akaashi avait tout de même la désagréable sensation d'être observé.

Ils parvinrent enfin devant une lourde porte en métal incrustée d'un X. Bokuto s'avança vers le panneau de commande pour taper le code d'accès.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses le code ? l'interrogea Akaashi.

\- Le professeur ne le donne pas à tout le monde, ça c'est sûr. Mais je suis rapide. Et observateur.

\- Tant mieux pour moi, songea Akaashi.

Il n'était pas présomptueux au point de penser pouvoir faire plier le professeur X à sa volonté.

Lorsque la porte circulaire coulissa pour révéler le siège et le casque dont il avait tant entendu parler, Akaashi inspira profondément. Cet appareil pouvait permettre à un télépathe de localiser n'importe quelle personne sur la planète et d'accéder à son esprit. Il trouverait forcément Oikawa.

Akaashi prit place sur la lourde chaise en métal et saisit le casque.

\- Surveille la porte, lança-t-il à Bokuto. On ne sait jamais.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

\- Compte sur moi.

Akaashi contempla le casque un moment encore avant de se décider à le placer sur sa tête. C'était un objet d'une technologie avancée, dont les nervures s'illuminèrent au moment même où il l'alluma.

Le flot d'informations qui convergea vers son esprit lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing, mais il serra les dents. Bientôt, la pièce tout entière fut baignée d'une lumière rouge diffusée par des millions de points représentant tous les esprits de la planète. En se concentrant sur le nom d'Oikawa, la représentation de la terre projetée par le Cerebro se précisa pour se concentrer sur le Japon.

« Allez, murmura Akaashi. Dis-moi que tu es en vie. »

Lorsqu'il localisa enfin son esprit, le signalement géographique donné par le Cerebro se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres des côtes japonaises, au milieu de la mer.

\- C'est une prison de haute sécurité, dit Bokuto. J'en ai entendu parler. Si Oikawa a été emmené là bas…

Akaashi eut beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur l'esprit d'Oikawa, il ne parvint pas à lire ses pensées, ni à enter en contact avec lui. Il devait être inconscient, ou – il l'espérait – simplement endormi. En revanche, à un mètre de là où se trouvait Oikawa, un autre esprit était bel et bien alerte.

\- Je crois qu'il est dans la même cellule que Mystique, dit Akaashi.

\- Tu plaisantes, murmura Bokuto.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Essaie de lui parler.

Akaashi ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur l'esprit de Mystique.

\- Mystique, déclara-t-il. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Assis en tailleur contre le mur froid de sa cellule, Mystique ouvrit un œil. Le calme qu'il éprouvait était presque dérangeant. Comme s'il avait tout simplement abandonné l'idée de s'en sortir.

\- Vous avez changé de voix, professeur, répondit Mystique.

\- Je ne suis pas le professeur. Je m'appelle Psylocke. Mais peu importe. Est-ce que Angel est en vie ?

Mystique hocha la tête.

\- On l'a un peu malmené, mais il en a l'air. Il devrait s'en remettre. Mais si c'est bien à son ex-petit ami que je parle, tu devrais te dépêcher de te ramener.

Akaashi serra les poings.

\- Quand il se réveillera, dis-lui que je viens le chercher.

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

\- Et c'est valable pour toi aussi.

\- Je m'en souviendrai. On se voit plus tard, Pyslocke.

Sur ces mots, Akaashi enleva le casque et se tourna vers Bokuto.

\- Mystique m'a dit qu'il était vivant. Il faut absolument que j'aille le sauver.

\- Pas tout seul, Akaashi. Je viens avec toi.

Akaashi soupira en éteignant le Cerebro. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Bokuto, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mauve. Il ressentait peut-être moins de remords que la plupart des gens, mais ça n'en faisait pas un monstre prêt à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour forcer Quicksilver à l'aider au péril de sa vie.

\- Merci pour ta collaboration, mais je vais m'en charger seul. Maintenant oublie tout ce qui s'est passé.

À la plus grande surprise d'Akaashi, Bokuto croisa les bras.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça, _non_ , grommela Akaashi.

Depuis quand son pouvoir lui faisait-il faux bond ? Était-il si fatigué que ça ?

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici, je l'ai fait de mon propre gré.

Akaashi n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois de sa vie que son pouvoir refusait de fonctionner sur quelqu'un. Était-ce à cause de la vitesse de Quicksilver ?

\- Tu veux dire que t'as fait semblant de te soustraire à ma volonté ? lui demanda Akaashi, abasourdi. À quel point il faut être fou pour faire ça ? T'aurais pu me laisser me débrouiller tout seul. C'est ce que j'aurais fait, à ta place.

\- Oui, et bien on est visiblement très différents, s'agaça Bokuto.

Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

\- Akaashi, je sais que tu me fais pas confiance, mais t'as pas besoin d'essayer de me manipuler. Je veux sauver Oikawa, moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi ? lâcha Akaashi. De ce que j'ai compris, vous ne vous êtes pas exactement quittés en bons termes.

\- J'ai le pardon plus facile que lui.

Akaashi savait qu'il y avait encore une foule de choses qu'il ignorait sur ce qui liait Oikawa aux X-Men, et ça lui était complètement égal. Peu importe à quel point il les méprisait tous autant qu'ils étaient, Bokuto était sa meilleure chance de retrouver Oikawa.

\- Je connais des gens qui peuvent nous aider, reprit Bokuto.

Akaashi croisa les bras.

\- Qui ça, tes petits copains les X Men ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre nous, à la fin ?

\- Vous tendez l'autre joue quand on vous met une baffe. C'est pas ma façon de voir les choses.

\- Tout ça parce qu'on ne tue pas le premier flic qui passe…

À bout de nerfs, Akaashi posa une main sur son katana. Il était prêt à quitter cet endroit de force s'il le fallait.

\- J'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi. Soit tu m'aides, soit je trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'aider ! s'écria Bokuto. T'es pas obligé de faire ça tout seul.

\- Je sais comment vous fonctionnez. Le professeur X vous laissera jamais vous infiltrer dans cette prison. Ça serait défier les autorités à visage découvert et ça ruinerait votre petite image de collaboration paisible.

\- Tu le connais pas, Psylocke.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de me convaincre, je ne marche pas.

\- Même pour sauver Oikawa ?

Akaashi resta interdit. Bokuto n'avait pas tort. Il aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible.

\- Écoute, je peux déjà appeler deux mutants que je connais, et c'est pas exactement des X-Men.

\- Ah oui ? Et c'est qui, alors ?

Bokuto se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Euh, on va dire qu'ils le sont à mi-temps. Ils font des trucs pas super légaux, du coup ils préfèrent rester loin de l'institut.

\- Ok. Peu importe. Tu m'assures qu'ils sont dignes de confiance ?

\- Quoi, tu veux encore lire dans mon esprit ? ricana Bokuto.

\- Oh, ça va. Vas-y, appelle-les. On a pas le temps.

Juste au moment où Bokuto sortait son téléphone, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Les deux mutants firent volte-face pour croiser le regard de Storm, planté au milieu du couloir.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés avec le Cerebro ? lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur à l'attention de Bokuto.

\- Suga, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Je crois rien du tout, j'ai juste tout entendu. Vous comptez aller chercher Oikawa et Daishou, je me trompe ?

Bokuto acquiesça. Akaashi nota mentalement que le véritable nom de Mystique était Daishou.

\- Et ? Tu vas nous en empêcher ? lui lança Akaashi d'un ton de défi.

Storm secoua la tête.

\- Non. Mais vous n'entraînerez pas les autres là dedans. Vous avez cinq minutes pour quitter cet endroit sans faire de bruit, et je ne préviendrai pas le professeur, déclara Storm.

\- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Akaashi.

\- Parce que même si c'est un grand imbécile, je préfère Oikawa en un seul morceau. Tâchez de le sauver.

Akaashi acquiesça.

\- Merci.

Le regard de Storm resta glacial.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Ah, et Bokuto, tu passeras mon bonjour à Kuroo et Mika.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Bokuto.

\- Merci, Suga ! Tu déchires !

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Allez, dépêchez-vous de filer avant que je ne change d'avis.

* * *

Alors que Bokuto et Akaashi quittaient le manoir en traversant son parc, ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que ces maudites unités anti-mutants avaient bien pu faire subir à Oikawa.

Il le leur ferait payer au centuple.

\- Au fait, lança-t-il à Bokuto, qui pianotait sur son téléphone, c'est qui, Kuroo et Mika ?

\- Tu vas bientôt le savoir, répondit Bokuto avec un large sourire. Très bientôt d'ail-

Bokuto s'interrompit au moment où Akaashi vit l'espace se déchirer sous ses yeux.

Une sorte de portail aux contours écarlates s'ouvrait devant eux. Une main tenant une sorte de poignard en émergea, puis le corps entier d'une femme plutôt menue vêtue d'une combinaison brodée de motifs dorés. Un homme dont la taille massive contrastait fortement avec celle de sa partenaire suivit, et le portail se referma immédiatement.

\- Bo ! s'exclama l'homme, qui était décidément bien décoiffé. Ça fait super longtemps.

\- Ouais, au moins un mois, ricana la femme.

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'étreindre son ami, Bokuto – car c'était visiblement son nom – se tourna vers Akaashi.

\- Je te présente les amis dont je t'ai parlé. Blink, et Gambit.

\- Gambit ? répéta Akaashi. Le fameux voleur ?

Ce dernier fit une courbette moqueuse.

\- On est entre potes, non ? Appelle-moi Kuroo.

La femme que Bokuto avait désignée comme Blink lui sourit.

\- Mika, enchantée.

Akaashi n'avait aucune envie de leur donner son vrai nom – mais s'ils s'apprêtaient vraiment à l'aider à retrouver Oikawa, ça en valait la peine.

\- Akaashi, répondit-il.

\- C'est donc toi, Psylocke. J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi…En fait, toi et ton copain ailé vous êtes pas très gentils avec les X-Men, si ?

\- Du moment qu'ils nous foutent la paix, on fait pareil, répliqua Akaashi en faisant en sorte de masquer l'hostilité dans sa voix.

Mika frappa dans ses mains comme pour réclamer le silence.

\- On est pas là pour ça, je me trompe ? On pourrait peut-être discuter de ça ailleurs. Chez nous, par exemple.

\- On te suit. acquiesça Bokuto.

Sur ces mots, Mika lança ce qui ressemblait à un poignard droit devant elle, et un portail identique à celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés s'ouvrit.

\- Après vous, indiqua t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Cool ! s'écria Bokuto. Ça m'avait manqué, ça aussi.

Akaashi le suivit avec un enthousiasme bien moins intense, et Kuroo et Mika fermèrent la marche. Lorsque le portail disparut, le calme retomba enfin dans le jardin de l'Institut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre réunis autour d'une table dans un appartement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'un de ceux où Oikawa et Akaashi s'étaient établis quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Alors t'étais sérieux pour la prison…murmura Kuroo.

\- Essaie de cacher un peu ta joie, _Tetsu-chan_ , ricana Mika.

Bokuto fronça les sourcils et Kuroo soupira.

\- Tu as parlé à Mystique, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à Akaashi.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

\- Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

Akaashi grimaça.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais il avait l'air vraiment…résigné.

Kuroo pâlit.

\- Daishou ? Résigné ?

\- On aurait probablement tenté le coup même sans vous, dit Mika. Ça fait déjà une semaine et c'est une semaine de trop. Qui sait ce qu'il a pu lui arriver, depuis.

\- C'est peut-être un sale con, mais ça leur donne pas le droit de le torturer.

Le regard de Kuroo était furieux. Et Akaashi le comprenait parfaitement.

\- Malin comme il est, je m'étonne qu'il se soit pas encore échappé tout seul, ceci dit…dit Bokuto.

\- C'est bien ce qui nous inquiète.

Fatigué de devoir demander des explications, Akaashi fixa Kuroo et sonda son esprit. Ce qu'il y trouva ne manqua pas de soulever encore plus de questions.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu regardes dans ma tête ?

\- Vous étiez tellement occupés à parler de cette personne que je ne connais pas, je me suis dit que ça vous éviterait de me faire le résumé.

\- Je l'aime bien, déclara Mika.

\- Ouais, ben tu seras sympa de rester loin de ma tête.

Akaashi avait entendu ces mots assez souvent pour qu'ils n'aient plus aucun impact de la part de personnes dont il n'avait rien à faire.

Pourtant, les mots de Kuroo lui rappelèrent douloureusement sa dernière discussion avec Oikawa.

\- Vos pouvoirs ne sont pas très différents, ce que j'ai compris, fit remarquer Mika pour changer de sujet.

Akaashi arqua un sourcil. Il connaissait le nom de Gambit, mais ses capacités lui étaient inconnues.

\- Tu nous fais une démonstration ?

Le visage de Kuroo se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Avec grand plaisir.

Kuroo sortit un jeu de cartes de l'une des poches de son long manteau. Il en saisit trois, qui s'illuminèrent d'une lueur rouge, avant de les lancer sur une cible de fléchettes accrochée au mur. Les cartes explosèrent au moment même où elles entrèrent en contact avec la cible.

\- C'était vraiment la peine de détruire cette cible juste pour crâner ? soupira Mika.

\- Je ne fais que répondre à la demande de Pyslocke.

\- Tu exploites l'énergie cinétique des objets, c'est ça ? voulut savoir Akaashi. Pourquoi des cartes ?

Kuroo rangea son paquet dans sa poche.

\- C'est léger à transporter, facile à lancer, et beaucoup plus classe que de balancer des cailloux.

\- Je vois. Et en quoi c'est un pouvoir similaire au mien ?

\- Tu peux forcer les gens à faire ce que tu veux, non ?

Akaashi jeta un regard méfiant à Bokuto.

\- La plupart du temps.

\- Eh bah lui c'est pareil, dit Mika, le visage calé dans sa paume. C'est très pratique. Il suffit que les gens entendent sa voix pour être hypnotisés.

\- Non, ça, c'est juste mon charme légendaire.

Mika se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Elle devient lourde, cette blague.

\- Et toi ? l'interrogea Akaashi. Tu peux créer des portails à partir de n'importe où ?

\- Si j'ai une carte précise, oui. Vu que tu as localisé la prison avec le Cerebro, ça ne posera pas de problème.

\- Même à l'autre bout de la planète ?

Mika hocha la tête avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Il y a tellement de choses intéressantes à voler dans le monde, ça serait con de se limiter au Japon.

\- Ça me rappelle notre casse de l'année dernière à Las Vegas. Dans la panique au moment de partir elle nous avait fait atterrir au milieu du désert.

\- Ça va, si t'avais pas fait le con avec tes cartes dans le casino, on en serait sûrement pas arrivés là !

Akaashi n'osait même pas imaginer le trio de voleurs qu'ils devaient former avec Mystique. Un mutant capable de changer d'apparence à volonté, un autre qui avait le pouvoir d'hypnotiser les gens, et une dernière capable de les téléporter n'importe où…

\- Il reste quand même un problème, dit Kuroo. On a pas les plans. On sait pas dans quelle cellule ils sont enfermés. C'est du suicide.

Mika lui adressa une moue dubitative.

\- Certes, mais on ne les avait pas non plus à Paris…

\- Tu vas me sortir cette exception à chaque fois ? Et on avait Daishou à ce moment, qui, je le rappelle, peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, ce qui peut être pratique quand on essaie de s'introduire dans un coffre fort...

\- On dévie du sujet, rappela Akaashi.

Mika se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

\- Il suffit que toi ou Kuroo forciez un garde à cracher le morceau, c'est pas bien compliqué.

Akaashi acquiesça.

\- C'est dans mes cordes.

\- Bon eh bien si tout le monde est d'accord c'est réglé. conclut Mika. On y va quand ?

\- Ils seront peut-être plus aux aguets au milieu de la nuit, dit Kuroo. Mieux vaut attaquer à l'aube juste avant qu'ils échangent leurs tours de garde. Donc vers cinq heures.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? demanda Bokuto.

Mika haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas la première fois qu'on doit tirer l'un d'entre nous de taule.

\- C'était pas le même genre de prison, Bokuto a raison. Si même Daishou n'a pas pu s'enfuir en une semaine, c'est qu'ils doivent êtes bien préparés.

\- On peut pas prendre le risque de le laisser plus longtemps là bas. On mettrait des jours à avoir cette information. On doit tenter le coup.

\- Et se faire tuer par la même occasion ?

Mika planta son regard dans celui de Kuroo.

\- Je sais très bien que tu le laisseras pas là dedans un jour de plus, Kuroo. Tu peux duper qui tu veux, mais pas moi.

\- J'essaie juste d'être pragmatique. soupira Kuroo. Mais t'as raison, on a pas le choix.

Akaashi n'avait pas besoin de lire leurs pensées pour comprendre le lien indestructible qui les liait – et qui les liait à Mystique.

\- Bon, déclara Bokuto. On part à cinq heures. Ça nous laisse la soirée pour nous reposer.

Akaashi savait pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

* * *

Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, Akaashi était toujours assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre du salon. Le ciel était noir d'encre et malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait, l'angoisse l'avait empêché de fermer l'œil.

Bokuto finit par venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Insommies ?

Akaashi acquiesça.

Ils restèrent là en silence pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Akaashi ne puisse plus se retenir de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Comment il était ? murmura-t-il. Iwaizumi, je veux dire.

\- Oh, dit Bokuto, dont la voix s'était soudainement teintée d'une tristesse palpable. C'était sûrement le plus fort d'entre nous.

« _Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il n'est plus là_ ? » se retint de rétorquer Akaashi.

\- Oikawa t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, j'imagine ?

\- Récemment, répondit Akaashi.

\- Oikawa n'a jamais pardonné à Kageyama. Mais c'était pas sa faute. C'était celle de ces gens qui le pourchassaient…

\- Il est toujours en vie ? Ce Kageyama ?

Bokuto hocha la tête.

\- Il contrôle mieux ses pouvoirs qu'à l'époque. Mais ils sont encore très instables.

\- Oikawa le déteste tellement, murmura Akaashi.

\- Kageyama en a beaucoup souffert. dit Bokuto. Iwaizumi et Oikawa étaient des modèles pour lui. Que l'un soit mort et que l'autre rejette la faute sur lui…

Bokuto n'ajouta rien, mais Akaashi n'avait pas besoin qu'il parle pour ressentir à quel point il reprochait son attitude à Oikawa.

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, reprit Bokuto. Mais…Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés, Oikawa et toi ? Vous avez l'air tellement proches, tous les deux. Et même si on ne se parle plus, à chaque fois que je vois Oikawa, j'ai l'impression qu'il va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il est avec toi.

Akaashi l'aurait envoyé au diable dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances. Qui était-il pour se mêler de ce qui se passait entre Oikawa et lui ?

Mais il était fatigué, il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un sauvetage qui pourrait bien se révéler fatal – et il céda plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Il m'a montré ce qui s'était passé avec Iwaizumi. Et je me suis rendu compte que je ne ferai jamais le poids.

\- Akaashi…

\- Il est mort, déclara Kuroo.

Akaashi se retourna. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

\- J'avais saisi cette partie, siffla Akaashi. Et je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit.

Kuroo ignora sa remarque et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils en face de lui.

\- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu pourras pas changer ce qui s'est passé. Oikawa n'a plus jamais été le même depuis ce jour-là. Mais tu l'aimes, non ? Alors tu devrais arrêter de te demander ce qui se serait passé si Iwaizumi était encore en vie. Est-ce que vous seriez ensemble ? Probablement pas. Mais Oikawa est ce qu'il est à cause de ce qu'il a traversé. Et si tu l'aimes comme il est, je vois pas en quoi ce qu'il a pu vivre avant importe.

Mika se racla la gorge.

\- Y'en a un qui pourrait appliquer ses propres conseils…

Kuroo l'ignora superbement.

\- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

Akaashi l'aimait. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur la question.

\- Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il marqua une pause.

\- C'est la première fois que j'ai le sentiment d'avoir quelque chose à perdre.

\- Alors tâche de le lui dire quand on l'aura sauvé ! dit Bokuto en lui administrant une grande claque dans le dos.

Akaashi lui jeta un regard fatigué, en se faisant la réflexion que si on lui avait dit la veille qu'il se retrouverait à se confier à un X-Men et à une bande de voleurs, il aurait probablement ricané.

* * *

L'heure de l'assaut arriva presque comme une planche de salut pour Akaashi, plutôt que comme la cloche sonnant son exécution. Il avait beau être conscient que les chances qu'il avait de revenir étaient minces, attendre en faisant les cent pas était en train de le rendre dingue.

Lorsque Mika ouvrit le portail, ils furent accueillis par la vision d'un ciel déchaîné, où des nuages noirs crachaient des éclairs sur le pont du bateau militaire qui abritait la prison. La pluie s'engouffra aussitôt dans l'appartement, alors qu'ils se préparaient à sauter.

\- On répète une dernière fois le plan. Kuroo, tu nous hypnotises un garde. Ensuite, vous vous chargez de distraire les autres avec Akaashi. Une fois la porte ouverte et le chemin trouvé, Bokuto et moi, on fonce pour récupérer Daishou et Oikawa. On se retrouve sur le pont principal pour repartir dans vingt minutes. Soyez pas en retard.

Ils se jetèrent tous les quatre dans le portail, et ce dernier se referma aussitôt derrière eux. Ils se rétablirent sur le pont et Mika fit signe à Kuroo et Akaashi de se lancer vers les gardes.

\- Je prends la moitié gauche et toi la droite ? proposa Akaashi, dont le visage se nimbait d'ores et déjà d'un halo violet.

\- Ça me va très bien. Laisse-moi juste en chopper un pour qu'il fasse entrer Bokuto et Mika.

De là où ils étaient cachés derrière une énorme caisse de munitions, ils avaient une vue plongeante sur le pont, où plusieurs soldats faisaient les cent pas, le fusil à la main. Kuroo sortit une carte de son manteau et la laissa tomber juste en face du garde le plus proche, pour le forcer à s'approcher.

\- Tu ne la charges même pas en énergie ? voulut savoir Bokuto.

\- Pas besoin de ça pour attirer l'attention, répliqua Kuroo.

Juste au moment où le garde se penchait pour ramasser la carte, Kuroo sauta sur le pont et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qu'Akaashi était trop loin pour saisir. Bokuto choisit ce moment précis pour les ramener tous les deux à l'abri de la vue des autres gardes. L'action n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes.

\- Où se trouvent Mystique et Angel ? le pressa Akaashi.

Le garde envoûté lui jeta un regard confus.

\- Qui ?

Mika lui administra une claque derrière la tête.

\- Le mutant ailé, et le mutant qui change d'apparence, gros crétin !

\- Ah, oui ! Ne frappez plus, je vais parler. Ils sont au dernier sous-sol du bateau. Il faut une combinaison spéciale pour l'ouvrir.

\- Tu la connais ? grogna Akaashi.

Le garde recula devant son regard menaçant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je vais vous y mener, il faut juste passer par la por-

\- J'ai mieux qu'une porte, dit Mika en jetant un poignard pour ouvrir son portail. Rentre là dedans, et sois aussi précis que possible quand je te demanderai des directions.

L'homme obtempéra, mais jeta un dernier regard à Kuroo avant d'entrer dans le portail.

\- Vous ne venez pas ?

Il avait l'air presque déçu.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure, t'en fais pas, ricana Kuroo. Psylocke et moi on va s'amuser avec tous tes amis dehors.

À cet instant précis, l'un des gardes aperçut le portail et hurla à ses coéquipiers de tirer sur les mutants.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! soupira Kuroo. On est terriblement occupés.

\- Foncez, dit Akaashi à Mika. On va les retenir aussi longtemps que possible.

\- Soyez prudents.

Avant que le reste de la garde ait pu réagir, Bokuto et Mika étaient entrés dans la forteresse et le portail s'évanouit.

Akaashi sortit son katana de son fourreau et il se mit à briller d'un violet féroce sur le pont gris du bateau.

\- On doit tenir le temps qu'ils reviennent, c'est bien ça ?

Kuroo lança une dizaine de cartes dans la direction des gardes, qui explosèrent au moment où elles touchèrent le sol du pont.

\- Ouais. Et si c'est pas le cas, on est un peu mal barrés. Étant donné que les deux seuls mutants du groupe qui peuvent s'échapper à la vitesse de la lumière sont partis ensemble.

\- Bel optimisme, marmonna Akaashi.

Ils se jetèrent chacun d'un côté du bateau pour retenir les gardes qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

\- Saloperie de mutant ! hurla l'un deux.

Il s'était jeté sur Akaashi avec tant de violence qu'il parvint à le faire chanceler. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le pont avec hargne, jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui crache :

\- Tu finiras au trou avec tes semblables. Comme ce type avec des ailes…

Akaashi n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lui enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge.

\- Tu t'en sors, Akaashi ? lui hurla Kuroo depuis l'autre bout du pont, où des explosions retentissaient sans relâche.

Il se releva en poussant le cadavre du garde qu'il venait de tuer.

\- On ne peut mieux, répondit-il, conscient que Kuroo ne l'entendrait pas derrière le tumulte de la bataille.

Akaashi et Kuroo résistèrent pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, alors que les gardes n'en finissaient plus de sortir de la forteresse pour les combattre.

\- J'ai presque plus de cartes, marmonna Kuroo, alors qu'ils étaient dos à dos face à la prochaine vague de gardes.

\- On doit encore tenir quelques minutes, répondit Akaashi, en plissant les yeux pour contrôler la moitié des gardes et les forcer à s'entretuer.

\- Ils auraient déjà dû être là depuis cinq minutes…

Akaashi refusait d'envisager la possibilité qu'ils aient échoué, que Mika et Bokuto soient morts quelque part dans les sous sols de ce maudit bateau.

\- On les attendra le temps qu'il faudra, siffla Akaashi en levant son katana au-dessus de sa tête pour repartir à l'assaut.

Alors qu'il s'élançait pour décapiter un garde, le ciel se déchira à nouveau et Akaashi reconnut le signe annonciateur de l'un des portails de Mika.

Au moment où Mika, Daishou, Bokuto et Oikawa émergèrent de la faille dans le ciel, le cœur d'Akaashi manqua un battement. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Akaashi en oublia momentanément la situation mortelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Oikawa était en vie. Probablement blessé au vu du sang poisseux qui collait à l'une de ses ailes, mais il était vivant.

Bientôt, les gardes restant sur le pont se mirent à faire feu dans leur direction, et Akaashi sortit aussitôt de son état de choc.

\- On saute tous, s'écria Mika en courant vers le bastingage du bateau.

\- Quoi, dans la mer ? hurla Bokuto, incrédule.

\- Faites-moi confiance ! cria-t-elle en sortant trois poignards de sa tunique.

Mika lança ses trois poignards en direction de la mer et un immense portail déchira les flots. Akaashi et Oikawa échangèrent un regard avant d'obtempérer. Ce dernier attrapa sa main comme il l'avait fait un millier de fois, et ils s'envolèrent droit vers le portail, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un pont taché de sang et des gardes abasourdis par ce qui venait de se produire.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent tous sur la pelouse de l'institut dans un pêle-mêle de corps tombés du ciel, ce fut Daishou qui brisa le silence le premier.

\- Je devais vachement vous manquer, pour que vous veniez jusque là bas…

Kuroo fit un effort considérable pour rétorquer quelque chose de vif, mais ses yeux à moitié remplis de larmes n'aidèrent en rien sa crédibilité. Il serra Daishou contre lui.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un gros con.

Mika les observait avec un sourire empreint de soulagement, les yeux aussi embués que ceux de Kuroo.

Allongé sur le dos sur la pelouse, Akaashi grimaça et ferma les yeux, parfaitement conscient qu'une migraine corsée ne tarderait pas à lui tomber dessus. Maudits soient les gens et leurs émotions.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, Oikawa lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Akaashi la prit sans hésiter, et une fois que leurs regards parvirent à la même hauteur, il fut soudainement assailli par un millier de questions, et il lui était impossible de choisir par laquelle commencer.

\- Tes ailes, décida finalement Akaashi. Tu es blessé.

\- Ca va, j'ai connu pire.

Bokuto se racla la gorge.

\- Vous avez tous sûrement beaucoup de trucs à vous dire, mais je suggère qu'on fasse ça à l'intérieur. Tous les cinq, vous restez ici jusqu'à ce que cette histoire d'évasion se tasse et que vous récupériez de vos blessures. C'est non négociable.

Akaashi interrogea Oikawa du regard. Bokuto n'avait pas tort, mais si Oikawa n'avait pas envie de remettre les pieds à l'Institut, il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il à la surprise générale. Je suis trop fatigué de toute façon.

\- Bien. Je vais aller chercher Storm, c'est lui qui sait où sont les chambres libres.

Akaashi ne l'écoutait déjà plus, beaucoup trop occupé à regarder Oikawa et à anticiper la longue conversation qui les attendait.

* * *

Après avoir négocié avec un Storm plus blasé que jamais – mais qui n'était pas très doué pour cacher son soulagement devant le succès de la mission – Akaashi et Oikawa refermèrent enfin la porte de la chambre qu'on leur avait attribuée.

Elle était typique d'une chambre de l'Institut, avec des cartes géographiques accrochées au mur et des meubles à l'air ancien. Il n'y avait qu'un lit simple et un sofa.

Oikawa brisa finalement le silence qui s'étirait entre eux.

\- Je peux prendre le canapé si tu veux.

Akaashi se tourna vers lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur son aile blessée.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Ça va, je t'assure.

Akaashi avait simplement eu l'intention de l'enlacer, il pouvait le jurer.

Mais il n'avait pas vu Oikawa depuis des jours, il s'était imaginé mille scénarios dans lesquels il ne le reverrait jamais. Et si Akaashi était certain d'une chose, c'était que la dernière chose dont il avait envie était qu'il dorme sur le canapé.

Oikawa ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées, et Akaashi devrait faire avec - s'il voulait se faire comprendre, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui dire à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait commencer par l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'Oikawa répondit à son baiser, alors qu'il retrouvait cette chaleur qui avait tant manqué, Il sembla soudainement absurde à Akaashi d'avoir pu penser une seule seconde qu'il pourrait quitter Tokyo et rester loin d'Oikawa pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Tu m'as manqué, finit-il par murmurer.

Oikawa l'embrassa encore une fois, comme s'il avait attendu ces mots depuis un millénaire.

\- Je suis désolé d'être parti comme un imbécile. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de cette façon. Et je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'être proche de quelqu'un malgré mes pouvoirs

Oikawa le serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Dis pas ça, Kei-chan…

\- C'est de ma faute, j'aurai pas dû me braquer en voyant tous tes souvenirs, je –

Oikawa recula de quelques centimètres pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je sais que ça a dû être difficile pour toi. Mais…je sais pas ce que je serai devenu si je t'avais pas rencontré. Et je _t'aime_ , Kei-chan.

Akaashi ferma les yeux. Il l'aimait aussi, il l'aimait _tellement_.

\- Tu sais que c'est réciproque, soupira-t-il contre l'oreille d'Oikawa. Et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, ça ne changera pas.

Oikawa lui caressa la joue, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- On peut surmonter ça.

Akaashi posa une main sur la sienne, le regard rempli de questions.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est _tout_ ce que je veux

Alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau vers lui, Akaashi finit par songer qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que l'un de leurs baisers avait duré aussi longtemps.

\- Je veux plus jamais avoir à me demander où tu es, et si tu es même en vie. _Plus jamais_ , murmura Oikawa lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Je n'irai nulle part.

Et cette fois-ci, il en était convaincu.

Le menton calé contre l'épaule d'Oikawa, Akaashi murmura :

\- On s'en va comme des voleurs à la première occasion ?

\- Je doute qu'ils insistent pour nous retenir, mais ne serais-ce que pour éviter les adieux larmoyants de Bokuto, c'est une bonne idée.

* * *

 **the fucking end**

voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas c'était sympa à écrire (sauf le dernier jour parce que j'ai failli pas finir à temps mais c'est un détail)

1 review = une chance pour un OS kuroshou dans le même univers

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour du kuroshou vu que c'est la seule chose que je suis capable d'écrire en ce moment il semblerait

LA BISE


End file.
